<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inhliziyo Yokuba Nayo by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484534">Inhliziyo Yokuba Nayo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izinguquko [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izinguquko [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inhliziyo Yokuba Nayo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kepha bekucacile ukuthi ubengakaze azisole futhi manje ujabule. Ujabule nonkosikazi wakhe ekhaya labo eliseBraavos. Kepha uCersei wayezothatha konke kuye, okwakhe kanye nekusasa lakhe, futhi lokho kwamnika injabulo engachazeki.</p><p>Lapho uBrienne embuza okwesibili ukuthi siyini isizathu sokukhona kwakhe okungathandeki, uCersei wanquma ukungabi namahloni, okuyinto eyivelakancane kuye. Ngayo yonke le ndlela lapho, ubelokhu ezibuza ukuthi uzozichaza kanjani ukufeza inhloso yakhe ngempumelelo, futhi wagcina esesifikile esiphethweni sokuthi uJaime umazi kahle kakhulu ukuthi angakhohliswa kalula futhi wanquma ukuya ngqo ephuzwini.</p><p>- Ngiza ngawe Jaime. Ngiza ukuzokuthatha ubuyise eKing’s Landing. - Washo ngokungananazi.</p><p>Ukubukeka kwesikhashana kokungakholelwa ebusweni bukaJaime noBrienne kwasheshe kwahasha intukuthelo. Ngaphandle kokuthi uCersei aqaphele ngokuphelele, ngemizuzwana embalwa bobabili basebenzise izinkemba ezimbili ezinde.</p><p>UCersei wabahlola ngesizotha. Umfowabo, ngezinwele ezimfushane ezazivele zingagudluki ekuphathweni kabi okwenzeka ngenkathi ethathwa eminyakeni edlule futhi ngamehlo aluhlaza njengamahlathi aluhlaza, wayephethe ngesandla sokhohlo inkemba amesabisa ngayo, ngenkathi iBrienne ilingana noma ibukeka ngaphezu komyeni wayo, Wambheka ngamehlo aqhekeka ngamehlo aluhlaza ngokujulile njengolwandle. UCersei wehluleka ukuqaphela ibhubesi legolide ngamarubhi wamehlo ahlobise inkemba kaBrienne, "uLannister", wacabanga ukuthi, mhlawumbe kwakuyisipho sakhe somshado, wayezitshela ukuthi wayezihlekisa.</p><p>- Esikhundleni sakho bengizokwehlisa lezo zinkemba - uphakamise izwi elithambile, njengalapho ukhuluma nengane ukuze iyeke ukwenza okungalungile. Ngokubona ukuthi isicelo sakhe asamukelwanga kahle, wanquma ukuhlehla ngokulandelayo. - Kulungile - uthe washiya phansi - Abaqaphi! - wababaza.</p><p>Ngokubabazeka kweso, kwaqhamuka amasosha amane ahlomile ngemuva kukaCersei. Cishe babecashe ngemuva ekhoneni lendlu eseduze sonke isikhathi uma kwenzeka kuba nenkinga futhi kufanele benze okuthile kodwa njengoba uJaime noBrienne bebegxile kakhulu ebukhoneni bukaCersei, bebengakaze babheke nokucacile njengokucacile ukuthi uzobe ephelezelwa. . UCersei Lannister wayekwazi ukudlala amakhadi akhe. Amasosha amane la ayegqoke izembatho zawo zangaphansi zokuziqhenya ngokuzikhandla njengoba ephethe, izinkemba ezintathu kanye nomnsalo wesine, owathi nje lapho uCersei ekhiphe umyalo, wayekhokhisa ngokushesha njengoba abangane bakhe beyephuza ukungazilanduli izinkemba zabo, balindela ini yenza.</p><p>UCersei walinda ngokuxakaniseka nokunaka okwenzelwe ukusabela kukaJaime noBrienne, kodwa bathola umuzwa ababengalindele nhlobo. Usongo. Amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka maiden waseTarth akhombisa lutho ngaphandle kobuhlungu. Intukuthelo ayigqolozele yanyamalala lapho nje ebona umphetho wezinkemba ezisanda kudonswa futhi waqala wethuka. Masinyane wavele wamdubula nje uJaime, wavele wanikina ikhanda, wahosha inkemba yakhe njengoba ayenza kuye wamnika wanikina ikhanda wathi "Kulula, konke kuzolunga". Ukudumazeka okukhulu, wacabanga uCersei, uBrienne waseTarth, owayedume ngokuba ngumlweli futhi onamandla futhi owayekade eyi-Commander yeRoyal Guard, uJaime Lannister, waba ngabalimi ababuthakathaka phambi kwamasosha ayesikhashana.</p><p>- Bacele ukuba balathe izinkemba zabo zeCersei. - UJaime ubuze ngethoni lapho uCersei angahlukanisa khona okungaphezu kokufunwa, ubemncenga. "Ngiyacela," engeza eqinisekisa umcabango wakhe wangaphambilini.</p><p>"Shehe izinkemba zakho," uCersei wayala, esamangele ngalesi simo.</p><p>UBrienne ubesabheke ukwethuka izinkemba ezivuthiwe ngenkathi uJaime ebheka uCersei ngokusola. "Kufanele ngabe wambulala engakasuki eKing's Landing" wacabanga ukuthi, ukube wayekwenzile manje udadewabo ngabe akekho, ebeka engcupheni yonke into ayithandayo.</p><p>- Ngabe uzongidedela manje? - Wabuza ngomoya ophakeme- kuningi engingakusho.</p><p>Cha, akunjalo, uJaime wacabanga. Kepha kungasiza ngani? Onogada babebuye bakhiphe izinkemba futhi baphinde baphinde lokhu obekusanda kwenzeka. UCersei wayenabo lapho afuna khona, ezinyaweni zakhe.</p><p>"Bahlala ngaphandle," uBrienne wakhula ekhomba onogada, namanje engasamususi amehlo ezinkemba, sengathi unokwesaba ukuthi bazobuye babakhiphe noma yimuphi umzuzu.</p><p>- Ngizokuthatha njengo-yebo - uCersei uthe ngesikhathi ewela uzimele womnyango- Kepha uma ucabanga ukuthi ngiyisiphukuphuku kangangokuba ngingaya ngedwa lapho! Wena! - Wamemeza omunye wonogada, owayebonakala enolwazi - Ungena nami.</p><p>UBrienne wazizwa engenakuzisiza, engenakusiza. UCersei wayezongena ekhaya lakhe njengesiphepho esicekela phansi yonke into esendleleni yakhe. Futhi wayenokuhlala athule nje, angasho lutho, enze lutho, ebukele njengoba lowesifazane enenzondo ewela umkhawulo womnyango wakhe. Kwakufanele ashiye eceleni ukuze kudlule uCersei nonogada, balandele uJaime bangene endlini.</p><p>UCersei wayengaqinisekile ukuthi uzolindelani lapho edlula endlini. Walandela uJaime enqamula ngephasishi elincane lamamitha ambalwa. Kepha kuye bekufana nekufaka lomunye umhlaba. Wayekade enanzelela ubuphofu bomhlaba, wayengesona isidalwa sobuhlanya, wayazi ukuthi abantu baphila ezimeni ezimbi kakhulu kunaye, okwakulula ukuthi wayehlala impilo yakhe yonke ezindlini zobukhosi futhi ezungezwe yizinto zokunethezeka, kepha okwamhlaba umxhwele yindlela eyodwa Umuntu obekade ephila ngokunotha, njengomfowabo, angazehlisa ukuze ayohlala endlini enjengale. Waqalaza. Indlu yenziwa ngamatshe, inengaphakathi endlini. UJaime wabaholela egumbini elincane, "O elikhulu", uCersei wacabanga, ngokuya ngalokho akuqhathanisa nakho. Ukusuka etafuleni kanye nezihlalo maphakathi negumbi, kufanele ukuthi bekuyindawo yokudlela. Ukusuka lapho ubone izitebhisi eziholela esitezi sesibili, esincane kakhulu kunaphansi, lapho uCersei abecabanga ukuthi amagumbi okulala azoba khona. Wona kanye umbono womfowabo nalowo wowesifazane ohlukanisa umbhede wamnyanyisa. Kwakungenamona, okwakumkhathaza, ngoba wayengeke afise ukuba sendaweni kaBrienne, kuleya ndlu enamamaki, ehlanganyela umbhede nomuntu okhubazekile, lokho ayezwa ukuthi kwakuyinzondo. Ingabe kukhona okuthile okukhethekile ngaleyo ndlu? Yini uJaime ayenayo lapho ukuze ajabule? UCersei wazizwa eyimpumputhe, kwaba sengathi kunokuthile okumangalisayo kuleyo ndawo okwakungabona uJaime noBrienne kuphela, okuthile okwakufanele baphilele lokhu.</p><p>Ikhaya. Yilokho akubona phakathi kwalezo zindonga. UJaime wayengakaze abe nomuzi, okungenani hhayi kusukela ekhubazekile futhi washiya iRoca Casterly. Wayengakaze aludlulise usuku lwakhe lweshumi nesithupha lwegama lapho eba yingxenye yeRoyal Guard. Kwakumelwe azihlukanise hhayi kudadewabo kuphela, kodwa kukho konke ayekwazi, kukho konke ayekujwayele. E-King's Landing akakaze ayithole ikhaya. Kuqala bekungobuso bonke obuxakile bemubuka ngenhlonipho. "Bheka mncane futhi muhle, nokuthi uphatha kanjani inkemba!" babeshilo. Kepha ngaphambi kokuba abe negama elihle, ngaphambi kokuba abe yi-knight ayephupha ngayo, waba nguMatareyes. Lapho-ke ukuvuma kwamukelwa ekudeleleni futhi waba yindoda engenanhlonipho. Lokhu kumangalela kwabesilisa nabesifazane kuye kwamkhuba njengoba elele. Emini wayephupha nje ukuya ohlangothini lukaCersei kwathi ebusuku wazithola emile egunjini lokulala ebukhosini, ephoqekile ukuba alalele okwenziwa udlame lukaRobert kudadewabo. Lokhu kwakungeyona impilo, kwakuyisihogo. Uma kunento eyodwa angayibiza ekhaya empilweni yakhe, kwakuyinkambi yempi yangaphambi kwempi. Amadoda ayezimisele ukubulala ayenandaba nokuthi wayebulele u-Aerys, lokho uJaime akwazisa kakhulu. Wayengaphuza futhi akhulume ngaphandle kokukhathazeka ngokuthi uzobekwa icala ngalokho akwenza ngalolo suku, ngaphandle kokwahlulelwa. Kepha ngemuva kwempi, lawo amanye amadoda abuyela emakhaya awo, nemindeni yawo, eziqhayisa ngazo zonke izitha ezaziwabulele, ngayo yonke impilo ababeyinqume. Ngaleso sikhathi, ubuyela egumbini lakhe eRoyal Guard, eyedwa, enecala lokumbulala u-Aerys emahlombe. Futhi-ke wayesenguMatareyes futhi, ngoba akunandaba ukuthi uJaime uthini ngokwenzeka ngalolo suku, impilo yakhe yonke wayephatha lelo gama elibhalwe ngomlilo nomaphi lapho eya khona.</p><p>Ngakho-ke wathandana noBrienne, wayeyikho konke ayengekho. Konke bekungekho. Ubumsulwa. Hlonipha. Ububele. Selokhu ahlangana naye, wayesephenduke umuntu omusha, njengepholox elizalwe kabusha emlotheni. Akatholanga udumo kuphela nesibindi, kodwa futhi nethemba lokuthi yize esedlule, angajabula. Wayemkweleta konke uBrienne, wayekholelwe kuye lapho kungekho omunye futhi wamnika indawo enhliziyweni yakhe engenakufinyeleleka, futhi uJaime wayazi kahle ukuthi kwakunzima kanjani kuye ukumethemba.</p><p>Manje basebeqhelelene bendawonye futhi ngenkathi ehola uCersei endlini yakhe, wazizwa sengathi konke kuphuma esandleni, sengathi wayephela amandla ngomzuzwana ngamunye odlulayo.</p><p>"Hlala phansi," eyalela uCersei ukuthi kuncane kangakanani okushiyekile. Esikhundleni sokuxaka uCersei enza noma lokho uJaime akubuzile, kwamangala. UBrienne ungowokugcina ukungena egumbini lokudlela wavala umnyango ngemuva kwakhe.</p><p>- Ngabe uzositshela ngasikhathi sinye ukuthi kungani ufike? Wabuza futhi. Lowo wesifazane kwakumele aphume endlini yakhe ngokushesha okukhulu, isikhathi esincane esisedlini yakhe, umonakalo omncane ayezowubangela.</p><p>"Yebo ..." Kungazelelwe, ezokuphepha uCersei ayethule imizuzwana edlule, zaquleka. Wayebukeka emangele kuwo wonke amagumbi egumbi, ukugwema ukuphendula. Kepha kwathi lapho amehlo akhe ehlangana nalaba onogada, waba muncu futhi waqhubeka - Ubukhosi bakhe uDaenerys Targaryen uyangithumela - igama ngalinye alishoyo lalifana nokugwaza kuye uqobo - Owokuqala igama lakhe, uMama waseDragons kanye neNdlovukazi esemthethweni yase Ntshonalanga.</p><p>UJaime akazange akholwe amazwi aphuma emlonyeni kadadewabo. Wabheka uBrienne, owayenenkulumo efanayo yokungakholelwa kuye. Umcabango osheshayo wawela emqondweni wakhe. Wabheka unogada wabona ukuthi uqinisile. Bengingakwazi kanjani ukuyibona? Targaryen. Ukukholwa kukadrako obomvu onamakhanda amathathu kukhanye engalweni yezempi yendoda. Babezinakile izinkemba zabo kangangokuba behlulekile ukuqaphela ukuthi onogada basebenzela i-House Targaryen, hhayi amaLannista. Lokho kushintshe konke kodwa… kube ngcono noma kubi?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>